Shattered
by EBwrites
Summary: What if Jamie's friend is looking for revenge for locking him away? And Andy is the target? Andy/Sam
1. Chapter 1

Blood gurgled from Andy's mouth as she lie on the wood floor. Her entire body was on fire with a pain so deep she could hardly see straight. Her mind was spinning. The world was spinning. And nothing made sense.

It'd only been a week since Jamie made Sam as a cop, captured him and tortured him before Andy with the help of others at the Station figured out where he was. He'd been alive, he'd been safe.  
>Both of them had been suspended from work until further notice. Oliver had called a few days later to say he didn't think it'd be more than a few weeks before both of them could be back on the job as long as they behaved themselves.<p>

But none of that mattered now. Nothing mattered now.

A few hours ago Andy had been enjoying her free time, hanging out with Sam, watching T.V,cooking, cleaning whatever kept her from going stir crazy already, but Sam kept her calm. Sam was her main sorce of distraction, and boy was it sweet.

But not now. Lying here feeling death reach out and grip her she begged for it. She wanted to die. The only thing that kept her hanging on, was Sam. His last words to her this morning, before he left for his morning run. His eyes melting into her as his lips pecked her cheek and he whispered "Andy I really do love you." into her ear before he was off. Probably the last time she'd ever see him. But his face, it was her only thread of hope. He'd find her. She'd be dead by the time he did but he would. Sam wouldn't give up. One of Jamie's buddies had heard about the arrest, had figured out how Andy was connected, and was getting his revenge for Jamie, who'd be locked away for the rest of his life. And Andy was the target of great pain. He'd managed to break into her apartment early that morning, one blow to the head and she was out like a light. Andy knew that he was going to kill her, but he was going to do it slowly. So she suffered.

He leaned down, his alcohol scented breath blew in her face. Her eyes were shut but she could feel his evil grin as he cut another deep gash into her shoulder. She whimpered, her voice almost gone. Blood dripped from the numerous slashes in her arms and torso. The deepest one in her stomach. She heard him stand and along with it came a harsh kick to the wound. She screamed, rolling over onto her side, as pain exploded from every angle and took over all conscious thought, black seeping into her vision as she vomited blood.

She lay there for a few more moments, wondering if this really was it. If after all she'd been through in the past 2 years if this would be how she was brought down. She'd been shot at, almost killed in a storage locker, gotten engaged, cheated on, and fell in love. And this drunken man would bring all of it to an end. The worst part? There was absolutely nothing Andy could do. She'd lost to much blood to fight back. Her body slowly shutting down. Andy felt so weak, so broken...

Andy breaths were becoming shorter, air becoming harder to inhale. But just as she thought it really would come to an end, that her heart would finally stop pumping, her being come to a close she heard gunfire. And just before she blacked out completely she watched as her captor was shot down and Sam came running towards her crumbled body. Only to find out it was too late.\

Authors Note: Hey! So kind of short chapter, but pretty dramatic, right? This idea popped into my head last night and I just need to get it out! 3 So I really hope you like it! And just an FYI read on because there's still some hope for Andy...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 3 


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver told him to stay in the car. But he couldn't. The thought of it made him crazy. He had waited for a moment before he heard shots fired before running in. He saw her, her body limp and crumbled on the edge of the store room. Her usual brown hair was matted with sticky blood. In fact her entire body was coverd in the crimson red liquid. "Sam-" Oliver started trying to pull him back. He broke away running towards her, kneeling next to her pulling strands of hair away from her sweaty face. He swallowed searching for a pulse, a heart beat, anything to show that he's sweet,wonderful, fearless Andy wasn't gone. That her life hadn't been stolen because of him...  
>Sam found her pulse, faint and fading. His breath caught as he picked her frail body up off the floor. His fingers were instantly wet with her blood, a pool of it of the ground where she had lay. "I'm sorry Andy." he breathed into her ear. "I'm so so sorry." The medics met him at the doorway, he lay her body on the stretcher gently. "I'm coming with." he said as they rushed her into the ambulance. They shook their heads insistantly and Sam couldn't argue with it. Seeing Andy's hand limp, hanging off the side of the stretcher, smudged with scarlett blood froze him. He felt the urge to throw up, his knee's going weak. Oliver came up from behind him, gripping his shoulders. "This was not your fault Sam." he spoke slowly and forced calm onto him. But he could hear the edge in his voice. "How much blood is there?" Sam asked turning to face him. Oliver shook his head "Sam don't go in there-" Sam pushed past him back into the warehouse. Seeing the pools of it made him cringe. There was so much blood. No one could survive that. No one. Sam felt everything inside of him begin to break apart. He felt like there was no hope left inside of himself. Everything was gone. If only they'd gotten there early...if only. Oliver came in followed by others. "Come on buddy, lets go." Sam heard him but couldn't move. Oliver pushed him towards the cruiser. "Come on." Sam stared forward, as they drove down the highway. Oliver kept looking over at him and he sank deeper and deeper into the seat. "I had to go in there Oliver. I couldn't leave her, I couldn't leave Andy." there was a silent pause. Choosing his words wisely. He shook his head slowly. "I know Sam." he kept staring forward. "I know."<p>They pulled up to the hospital and Sam opened the door quickly. Oliver rushed over and grabbed his shoulder. "Relax. She's probably in surgery. There's nothing we can do but wait now, ok?" Sam looked over at him, his eyes desperate, his mouth dry. "But-" he choked, his chest tightening. "What if she'd dead. What if she's gone. What if Andy's gone?" he felt his eyes grow blurry with tears. "What-" Oliver shook his head grabbing on to his shoulders, staring straight into his eyes. "Just breath. Let's go in. Just breath Sam." Sam nodded. Trying to draw in air but still finding it hard as they walked into the emergancy room. Sam went to the front desk, using it to steady himself. "A-Andy Mc-nally." he stumbled out. The women looked up, then down at her desk. "She was taken straight to surgery. Floor 3." Sam let out a breath and the two of them went to the waiting room on the third floor.<p>

The two of them sat, and quickly they were joined by others. Time seemed to creep by ever so slowly. Watching the clock tick by, no one spoke. Traci had tear filled eyes as she leaned against Jerry's shoulder. His fingers playing across her knee softly trying to relax her tension. It had been hours since they'd arrived, and Sam's body was ridged from sitting in the chair for so long. When someone finally came out he jumped to his feet, nearly toppling over. "How is she?" Sam asked quickly. The surgeon shook his head softly "She's not doing very well. There was extensive damage, and she lost a lot of blood. We won't know much for the next few hours how she'll recover. If you'd like to see her I can escort you to the ISCU."

Sam took in everything he was saying, and nodded following him taking a glance back at the others before looking straight ahead as he lead him into Andy's room. She lye there, still looking broken. Bandage wrapped around both of her arms. The man who had lead him in nodded and walked out leaving him alone with Andy. He stood there for a moment, before walking towards her bed. He gripped her fingers gently looking at her sleeping face. Tubes were tucked into her nose, pushing oxygen gently into her airway. Feeling how cold her skin was worried him. He pulled the blanket up completely over her. Running his hand along her cheek. Gazing at Andy he knew that if she made it through this, he needed to make sure all of his feelings were clear. He wanted to be with her, and would do anything to keep her safe, no matter what it took.

Authors Note: Hey! Hope you liked it! More to come soon! I LOVE YOU GUYS already. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


End file.
